


"A Room on This Ship?"

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava being cute, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot might come later, Sara being cute, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Sara and Ava in Sara's room. Takes place right after 3x12. They are both working out their own issues. Really just a lot of smut with some fluff mixed in. Also Ray doesn't get kidnapped.





	"A Room on This Ship?"

Ava hadn’t meant for it to happen. The more sensible part of her thought it was a pretty terrible idea, but it was far too late for that. She wasn’t really that drunk, but no one should be held accountable for their judgment calls when Sara lance is involved. Sara and her perfect eyes and her painfully sexy voice, and the fact that she could seduce just about anyone in the entirety of history. So it didn’t really matter that Ava tried to stay away from sex on the first date. Because she was asking Sara where her room was and they both knew she wasn’t interested in a tour of the ship.  
“I’ve never seen this part of the ship either,” Ava said, letting go of Sara’s hand as they walked in.  
Sara smiled, looking around her neat little room until her eyes came back to Ava. “You’re so damn gorgeous,” Sara whispered, looking up at her.  
Ava just laughed, because there was no comparison when Sara was involved. “I’m sorry Sara,” she whispered, looking into the shorter woman’s blue eyes.  
Sara raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Why’s that.”  
“Because you thought you had to change who you are. And you never have to change who you are for me, I want you,” Ava said, meaning every word.  
“Fuck,” Sara whispered, breath catching as she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Ava’s. It was just as aggressive and intense as it had been earlier, but this time there was no one to interrupt. Sara slammed her into the door pretty hard, hands making quick work on the bun in her hair. Sara wasn’t pulling any punches as she unbuttoned Ava’s shirt and began kissing her way down her jawline and neck.  
Because Ava had spent the entire night so far staring at Sara, it didn’t take her long to be completely useless in Sara’s hands, leaning against her hands and melting into her kiss. It was so good, and Ava hadn't realized how much she needed Sara’s hands on her.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to rip off this ridiculous suit,” Sara whispered, her voice low and sultry as she pushed the jacket off Ava’s shoulders and proceeded to unbutton her shirt.  
“Oh my God, Sara,” Ava groaned when Sara slammed her back against the wall, pushing her thigh up between Ava’s legs to put pressure where she needed it. Ava pulled Sara’s mouth back to hers, hands tangling in the shorter woman’s hair as Sara kissed and nipped at her mouth.  
“C’mere,” Sara said, spinning them around and pushing Ava towards her bed, “We’re going to do this right.”  
Ava stumbled towards the bed, her eyes glued to Sara as the ex-assassin pulled off her shirt and stepped out of her pants in such a graceful way Ava was left completely speechless. As soon as the back of Ava’s legs touched the bed, Sara pounced on top of her, pulling off her uniform button down shirt.  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Sara said, kneeling above Ava, straddling her waist. “Do you know that?”  
Ava swallowed nervously, not daring to break Sara’s intense eye contact. It was so intimate, Sara was so out of her league. Her breaths were coming quicker, and she couldn’t help but be a little self conscious.  
Sara saw the doubt in Ava’s eyes, so she slowly lowered herself down until they were inches apart, “So gorgeous,” she whispered, planting a soft kiss on Ava’s lips before tracing her collarbone down to the top of her chest. Reaching under her, Sara unclasped Ava’s bra and tossed the piece of clothing away.  
It was all Ava could do to suppress the screams and the moans as Sara kissed and kneaded her breasts, dragging her tongue over her nipples and biting gently. Sara was good, she was really fucking good, and if Ava hadn’t known that before there wasn’t a single doubt left in her mind. Ava really was trying to keep her head straight, but then Sara unzipped her pants and slid a hand past her panties.  
“Fuck!” she screamed, forgetting that she had been trying to be quiet. Because damn it was good. Sara didn’t start gentle, she started with two fingers pushed deep into Ava’s pussy. Sara shut her up by kissing her again, covering her mouth, still not able to entirely silence the noises Ava was making.  
“So wet,” Sara whispered, deliberately adding another finger.  
Sara slowed abruptly, suddenly very aware of the layers of clothes between them, which seemed entirely unnecessary at that point. Reaching back, she unclasped her bra easily, and then she rose up to her knees above Ava. She groaned in protest of the loss of contact, her hips bucking up when Sara removed her fingers.  
“Slow down, baby, we have all night,” Sara winked at her before licking Ava’s juices off of her fingers. It was probably the hottest thing Ava had ever seen, and for a split second she was aware of the fact that she was falling hopelessly.  
“I swear to God, Sara, if you don’t finish what you started right now…” Ava trailed off, blushing.  
Sara laughed, and it was something Ava could never get enough of. Ava was glad when Sara pulled off the last of their clothes and was back on top of Ava in a matter of seconds. “Now, where were we.”  
Ava was trying to come up with something to say when Sara’s hands found her throbbing clit and her mind went completely blank. Ava was painfully aware of everything, from Sara’s mouth on her neck and lips to Sara grinding her bare pussy against Ava’s leg. It was too much, way too much, but at the same time it was just right.  
When Sara took her hand away and began kissing her way down Ava’s torso, they both knew what was coming next. That didn’t stop Ava from gasping at the feeling of Sara’s mouth on her pussy, teeth and tongue scraping against her clit. Ava knew she wasn't going to last long, not when Sara began fucking her forcefully with three fingers. Ava had a handful of long blonde hair as her back arched off the bed and she came gloriously. Sara continued with gentle movements, obviously she had no intent of stopping, and Ava wasn't about to stop her.  
Ava came twice more before Sara crawled back up the bed, covered in Ava’s cum, hair a gorgeous mess from Ava’s hands. Ava was exhausted, but there was no way in hell she would leave without returning the favor.  
“God, Sara. Oh. My. Fucking. God,” she enunciated breathlessly, hands framing the smaller woman’s face as she looked into the dark blue eyes. It was intense, too intimate for a first date, terrifyingly intimate. Sara connected their lips slowly, deliberately, not daring to break the eye contact until their lips touched.  
They kissed like that for a while, Ava’s mind completely empty of anything that wasn’t Sara. Ava almost forgot that Sara still hadn’t had her turn, and it wasn’t exactly fair. She knew exactly what she wanted to do though, when Sara pulled back and whispered, “Fuck me,” against Ava’s lips.  
Who was Ava to say no to that? Sure, she might have liked to take her time, but Sara’s body was vibrating beneath her with tension and nerves and lust, she could slow down later. Sara didn’t want slow, and Ava gave her exactly what she wanted.  
Flipping them over Ava slammed the assassin into the mattress, grabbing at one breast while sucking the other nipple into her mouth. She really was beautiful, and Ava was already more than a little turned on by Sara’s breasts when they weren't under her hands and mouth.  
Sara moaned a filthy little sound that made Ava keep moving in hopes of getting more noises. “Ava, fuck, please,” Sara whispered urgently.  
Ava didn’t need to be told twice, and before Sara was entirely aware of what had happened Ava had two long fingers up her cunt and one arm across her shoulders holding her to the bed. Ava used her thumb to rub circles against Sara’s clit, watching the other woman fall apart beneath her. Sara shut her eyes as she came, hands fisting in the sheets.  
“Shhh,” Ava whispered, kissing Sara softly until she felt her relax. Ava didn’t say anything, she couldn’t find the words for how beautiful Sara looked. She looked calm, content, and knowing she was the responsible for that made Ava happier than anything in the world.  
“Ava,” Sara reached out, catching the other woman’s wrist and entwining their fingers.  
“I’m right here,” Ava promised, determined to take her time exploring Sara. Sara nodded, not expecting how scared it made her, to have Ava in her bed. Ava was someone who she actually cared about, who she wanted a relationship with, and selfishly she doesn’t want to take that chance. But the way Ava looks at her leaves no doubt in her mind that it will be worth it. Ava will be worth it.  
Sara shut her eyes as Ava’s lips left hers, heart racing as Ava began touching her again. Her hands were everywhere, sliding up her torso, in her hair, kneading Sara’s breasts, pressing into her stomach before dipping down to her pussy. Sara writhed beneath the touches, it had been so long since she had been loved like that, like she mattered.  
It’s not what Ava had been expecting. Ava had expected the Sara Lance from her file, the one who had one night stands with queens and defiled the sanctity of women across history. Sure, Sara was always going to be the most irresistible woman Ava had ever met, but she wasn’t expecting her to be so vulnerable. Ava respected that, and Ava intended to worship her, to take care of her.  
With that mindset, careful, meticulous, Ava eventually brought Sara to a second orgasm. This time their faces were inches apart, Sara’s eyes widening as she came, mouth open in a silent scream. As soon as she stopped trembling, Ava kissed her again. There was no rush, as Sara had said earlier, and while Ava had fully expected to leave in the middle of the night, there was no way that would be the case now.  
They kissed softly, stopping just to admire each other, for what seemed like forever. Eventually though, Sara turned away, pulling the sheets up from where they had pooled at the foot of the bed. “Hey,” Ava whispered, “what’s wrong?”  
Sara shook her head. “I’m just…not used to this.”  
Ava turned on her side, waiting for Sara to look at her before she responded. “You’re used to fucking, we made love.”  
If she wasn’t already completely gone Sara would probably have lost it. She knew there was no going back, not anymore, and it was terrifying. “Everyone I love dies, or leaves. That's why.”  
Ava wasn’t sure what question Sara was answering, but it broke her heart. All she wanted was to take away her pain. “I’m not going anywhere. You couldn’t get rid of me before and you’re definitely not getting rid of me now.”  
Sara cracked a smile at that, relaxing into Ava’s embrace. “You’re perfect,” Sara whispered, because she was, and Ava needed to hear it as much as Sara needed to say it. It was a lot, probably way too much for their first time together, but as she drifted asleep tangled in the other woman’s arms, Sara realized she didn't care. Not one bit.


End file.
